


Vanilla Spice

by Shesjustsassy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A little late, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Mini sequal, Pizza, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesjustsassy/pseuds/Shesjustsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Mini Sequel To Vanilla. Halloween Special. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve Rogers and Adelaide Collins move into their new home in Brooklyn. Steve attempts to set up a normal domestic lifestyle for the pair. Adelaide tries to be sneaky and Steve sees right through it. </p><p>Warning: Probably best enjoyed if you've already read Vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Halloween. (Dia de los muertos if you celebrate that!) 
> 
> This was supposed to be up yesterday morning but I forgot my laptop...
> 
> Anyway, this was for fun! I had a lot of ghost plots that never made it as cannon to the story. So here's one! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Sassy:)

How Adelaide ended up lying on a lowly blanket, nude, in their new living room was beyond her. It was the end of day two of moving into their new home. She barely had a chance to put one book in the built in shelving unit (which she utterly adored) before Steve accosted her. 

A quick yelp was the only protest heard from her before she became well acquainted with the hardwood floor. 

A second thick blanket was draped over her back. She groaned nuzzling into the softness. 

Brown eyes met starry blue. 

“Too much?” Steve asked sheepishly. 

“You didn’t even feed me.” She complained. 

As if God himself heard her complaint, the doorbell tinged charmingly through their half furnished bungalow. 

“Pizza?” She peeked her head from under her shelter. He affirmed pulling his tee on and adjusting his sweatpants. Steve chuckled as Adelaide’s eyes lit up. She squeaked as he stood, hiding under the blanket. Which was silly really, the couch hid her from view. 

After a moment, the smell of warm delicious pizza assaulted her senses. 

 

He sat next to her on the floor handing her a paper plate and napkins and she beckoned him for his shirt. 

They were a comical sight. 

Shirtless Steve Rogers, seated crisscross on the floor starring goofily at his fiance who was drowning in a shirt, that was tight on him. 

 

Time passed quickly for the pair. 

The house became a home. 

Summer gave way to fall. 

Before they knew it the holidays were upon them again.

Adelaide pushed the cart through a local grocery store, checking her shopping list off meticulously. Steve strolled leisurely behind her, in a hoodie and sweats, his go-to incognito outfit. 

She grabbed a couple of large candy bags off the shelf sticking them quickly into their cart. 

“Adelaide, no candy.” Steve protested quietly. 

“Steve please!” Adelaide whipped around, putting her palms in a prayer fashion and pouting her already pouty lips. 

“We want to lay low here.” He reminded. 

“I know, I know. But no one knows my face. I’ll pass the candy out.” She bargained. It was returned with uncertainty. 

Steve spoiled Adelaide. Most of her requests were answered with a “yes”. Not that she ever asked for anything outlandish. They butted heads occasionally, but it was quickly resolved diplomatically. 

In this case, he had put his foot down. He should have known she would try something sneaky. 

“Please, please! I’ve always dreamed of passing out candy from my first home.” Her eyes beseeched him. 

He rolled his eyes up to the sky, praying to an other worldly deity for strength. 

God must have laughed at him. He had more than his fair share of strength. 

So he caved to her pleas. Accepting her squeal of joy with a wince and her hug as a reward. 

 

The next night Adelaide had lit their windowpanes with electric candles that flickered believingly. 

Steve had chosen the right neighborhood. There were plenty of families and nothing too shady to worry about. Even if their home was equipped with Stark’s latest security system. 

By seven, the witching hour had begun. Adelaide donned cat ears, opening their door to young children happily. 

“Oh my goodness and who are you?” Adelaide chuckled kneeling down to a red headed freckled girl. 

“I’m Captain America!” She proclaimed happily. She punched the air, and clutched her plastic shield tighter. Her mother looked on wryly. 

Adelaide could practically hear Steve peering down the hallway. 

“Well Captain America, can you keep a secret?” Adelaide winked as she tossed in an extra Snickers piece into the girls bag, before she could reply. 

 

“Thank you!” She squealed, hopping down the stoop to her mother. The older redhead nodded in Adelaide’s direction as she waved them away. 

Closing the door she smiled to herself, having caught Steve in the living room peering through the curtain. 

“Maybe one day she’ll pick up the good ol’ stars and stripes.” Adelaide quipped, watching Steve sheepishly pull his head from the window. 

“She was cute.” 

“Captain America is a pretty big deal. She rounded the count to twenty three, as the first girl in costume.” Adelaide giggled. 

Steve approached Adelaide popping a candy from her bowl. 

“Hey those are for the kids!” 

“I saw you sneak one earlier, we’re even.” 

Adelaide pulled a face; her cheeks slightly heating. 

The evening was winding down and the doorbell rang less and less. Adelaide figured by ten o'clock, trick or treating was over. The giant bowl once overflowing with candy, now had lonely survivors. Which, were getting rapidly picked off by Steve. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Adelaide smiled plopping on the couch next to Steve in their T.V room. He was watching “Night of the Living Dead” attentively. 

“Brains!” Adelaide mimicked, playfully chomping near his neck when he paid her no attention. He chuckled lightly, pausing the movie. He turned to face her; appeasing her need for his total and undivided focus.

“Do you think you could kick zombie butt?” She smiled. 

“Oh most definitely. You, I'm not so sure. I don’t think zombies breathe.” He laughed at her indignant expression. 

“I don’t know. They’d go for you. More meat on your bones.” She sniffed. 

“No, too much muscle would be too chewy. You’re nice and soft.” He grabbed her before she could reply. Her face reflecting insult. Laughing he flipped them on the couch; happily positioning her under him. 

She giggled as he playfully nipped near her neck, making zombie noises. Adelaide squealed as he attacked a particularly ticklish area. “Steve!” Squirming, she attempted to free herself of the super soldier fruitlessly. 

“You’re such a weirdo sometimes.” She stuck her tongue out, once he ceased. His eyes twinkled. 

“I love you.” He kissed her knowing exactly how to get her to forgive him. 

She melted under him; eying him suspiciously. 

“Steve?"

“Hmm?”

“We can do this again next year?” She asked hopefully. 

He smiled lopsidedly. “I suppose as long as you’re doing all the work.” 

“Hey! We’re getting you a mask! I know you wanted to give candy to more than one Captain America.” She protested to his chuckling. 

They smiled at each other tenderly. She waited again. 

“What if we have kids?” This was spoken quietly. 

The pair never spoke of having children. Not since the incident nearly a year ago. 

“Not that I want any now! Or that we have to.” She corrected, heat rushing to her face. 

Steve tried his best to keep his face neutral. His head cocked to the side slightly. _Had he given the impression he didn’t want children?_ The idea of a small child running around this house suddenly made his stomach flip in a not so unpleasant manner. 

“You think I don’t want kids?” He murmured looking at her. 

“I don’t know. We never talked about it.” She sighed. 

He lowered his head to tap foreheads with her. His large hand palmed her belly. Smiling more to himself than anything. 

“I never thought about it. I don’t really like to be around kids all that much.” He murmured. 

Adelaide’s eyes fell to stare at his shoulder. Deep down she knew she was running the risk of never having children with him. 

_Would his child be part super soldier? Would it carry those genetics or would he be passing his real, un-super, genetics?_ His throat tightened at the idea of his child suffering. He looked at Adelaide. Her eyes were far off. 

He tipped his head to kiss her nose. 

Taking a deep breath he spoke clearly. “What if our child is born sick like I was?” 

Adelaide’s eyes snap up to look at him. “Steve.” The way she spoke his name was like a protest. 

The pained look on Steve’s face was reflected in her own." 

"Those illnesses you had, are so much easier dealt with now. Asthma, weak immune system,” She paused. “I’m not worried about mothering a sick child.” She smiled gently. 

He nodded his head, bending again to kiss her forehead. 

“We don't have to decide now. We’re still,” She paused, making a face. “I’m still young.” 

Steve chuckled, smiling wryly. 

“I wanted to wait until thirty anyway.” She smiled at him. 

“Thirty? Isn’t that?” 

“No.” Adelaide laughed, “Not too old.” 

He smiled thoughtfully. He remembered, before his crash, how he wanted a wife and kids. His own family. 

At the time, it was the expected thing to do, and he wanted so badly to be normal, then. 

After the crash, when he woke in the twenty first century, these desires seemed silly and unattainable. 

_Until.._

He looked down at Adelaide. “I want a family.” He spoke this quietly. 

“I always did, I just thought I couldn’t before I met you. Not after.” He trailed off. 

His melancholy disappeared with her grin. 

 

They didn’t discuss the topic further. Adelaide was content that the option was open for her. Steve was happy a weight had been lifted off his, at times, heavy heart. 

Before Steve could jump Adelaide, and completely ignore his movie, the doorbell rang. They both gave each other an odd look. 

It was ten o’clock at night, trick or treating was over. 

Adelaide made a move to get up, but Steve stood up faster. 

“Let me check it first.” He spoke feeling her trail behind him, in a confused fashion. 

They approached the front door, and Steve checked the security system to view footage from the front door. 

With relief, he pulled it open. 

“Trick or treat.” Bucky smirked. 

“Bucky!” Adelaide greeted happily, peering behind Steve’s massive form. 

“Punk, I told you we’re laying low.” Steve quickly pulled Bucky through the door, pizza box in hand. 

“I come baring Brooklyn’s best pizza and this is the thanks I get.” He sniffed. 

“Thank you.” Adelaide smiled brightly, taking the box from him. 

Steve shook his head as Adelaide led them to the kitchen. When the doorbell rang again he wasn’t surprised. He let Natasha and Clint through the door followed by a sheepish looking Sam. 

“Man, I told them to leave a newly moved in couple alone.” 

“It’s fine.” Steve sighed. 

As the newly formed group sat around the dining room table chatting loudly, Steve looked on from his seat at the head. He imagined that whatever child they brought into this world, would have the best family to be received by. 

What a strange realization to have thought this was ever possible. 

Steve and Adelaide smiled knowingly at each other between conversation, pizza, and beer. 

On a night dedicated to the celebration of death, they had decided on the opportunities of new life. 

And that alone was exciting and terrifying all on its own.


End file.
